The Doctor and Rose's Vacation 2
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: *One year anniversary story!* Rose raised the ball and rolled it forcefully down the lane. It was very fast-a whirlwind of colour. Then it started hitting pins. All of them. In a split second, all the pins were down, and Rose screamed, "Strike! In your face, Doctor!"


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Doctor Who, The Doctor, Rose, or anything else of any concern. I do kinda own Tredia, though, which is imaginary. I have to own something, right? Right?

So it's my ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I am so super excited! It's 12:52am as I'm writing this on my anniversary, and I am just so happy! I can remember writing my first story exactly one year ago, and I thought it wouldn't be very good. I mean, it really wasn't, but it made me start doing FanFiction, which I love! This is a continuation of my first story, and it was really fun to go back to that!

Anyway, I'm taking up way too much space on this A/N, so here's the story! I wrote it on Notes, just like my first story! And around the same time, too!

* * *

Rose Tyler glanced up at the bowling alley, laughing. "Here again?" she joked, looking at The Doctor, who was standing calmly next to her.

"What?" The Doctor said, grinning. "I like this place. I won, remember?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "That was like two and a half months ago. And technically, you only picked up my spare. I got most of the pins."

"No, you got the 7-10 split," The Doctor corrected her. "I, the amazing guy that I am, actually won. You wouldn't've gotten that spare. And it was actually one year ago, exactly. It's an anniversary."

Rose followed him into the bowling alley, but then stopped abruptly. "It was not. It was two months ago. I remember."

"Well, it was one year ago to this bowling alley. You're a real downer, aren't you?"

Rose rolled her eyes again and went up to the counter with The Doctor. "Um, hi," she said to the clerk.

The clerk looked up, and a haze of recognition came over his face. "You're that Doctor man and that girl! I wouldn't soon forget you! About fifteen minutes after you left, I looked your reservation up, and you didn't have one! In Tredia, we take honesty very seriously."

There was a moment of silence, then Rose giggled embarrassedly. "Uh, that was a year ago," she said lamely. "We're sorry. We just-um-heard about how great your bowling alley was and were only here for a short time and HAD to come."

The Doctor glanced at Rose, and then smiled very widely. "Yeah," he said agreeably. "And we've come back because it was so great. You, sir, are a truly amazing man."

"I see what you're doing," the clerk said, but he sounded pleased. Then he smiled. "Well, do you have a reservation this time?"

"Of course," The Doctor said. The man looked apprehensive, but Rose winked at him and he nodded.

"Very well," he said. "The shoes are over there."

Rose and The Doctor did not rent shoes. Tredians had different feet then they did. Instead, they merely sidled past the shoe-renting station and into a free bowling lane.

"I'm going to beat you," Rose said challengingly when they were clear of any suspicious staff, who were ready to instantaneously bust people for not wearing bowling shoes. "I was scared two months ago, but not anymore. I know I can win, and then you won't feel so special."

The Doctor laughed and tilted his head at her. "You sure you want to do that? I am really really REALLY good."

"I'm sure," Rose said, reaching for a bowling ball.

The Doctor shrugged, and stepped back. Rose raised the ball and rolled it forcefully down the lane. It was very fast-a whirlwind of colour. Then it started hitting pins. All of them. In a split second, all the pins were down, and Rose screamed, "Strike! In your face, Doctor!"

The Doctor laughed. "Is this your wild side then? Can you at least not yell so loud? Your making people stare."

Rose shrugged and smiled. "You just don't want them to watch you lose."

"Oh, really?" The Doctor winked at her, then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bowling lane. "You'd better step back while I win."

Rose was aware of a small crowd of people gathering around them, watching. She couldn't help but giggle, thinking of the possible scene they were making. She wondered if the clerk would ever want them back, or if he even had a say.

Cheers erupted from around them and The Doctor turned around, his eyes twinkling. "Looks like I won, too," he said, pointing at his strike.

Rose tried to frown, but she could only laugh. "It's a tie," she said, to the murmured agreement of the crowd. "But you know what?"

"What?" The Doctor asked, his eyes still twinkling.

"I AM going to win. Next year. So watch out."

And with that, Rose bowed to the onlooking crowd and skipped off to the TARDIS, her golden hair flying behind her.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! (this again! I didn't do this on my first story, but I've done this for almost every story since!)

Please review! If this is your first story you've ever read by me, hi! If not, it means so much you're reading more by me (unless its am accident of course, but even then...)! If you read my first story, that makes it even more special! And I just really want to think **_Alessandra_** and **_Jayson_** for being my first reviewers ever on my first story! If you'rereading this, it means SO much!

Linley =) =) =) =) I'm so happy!


End file.
